Raven's Point
Description Raven's Point is a 3 Layer Dungeon - dungeon #8 in the Master Dungeon Guide; the End Boss is Plague of Destruction, a powerful boss-like Necromancer Destroyer which must be slain to complete Defending the Breach. Getting There Travel Northwest out of Olafstead. The entrance to this dungeon is in the Northwest corner of Varajar Fells. To fully explore this dungeon you need to talk to Olrun Olafdottir and accept the quest: Defending the Breach. She can be found on the way to the entrance in Varajar Fells. Exits Explorable areas *Varajar Fells NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Pathfinder Nolan (floor 1) *Asura: ** 24 Engineer Xapp (all floors) *Dwarves: ** 24 Captain Sargen (floor 3) ** 24 Dwarven Scout (floor 3) ** 24 Dwarven Mender (floor 3) *Revealed by Light of Deldrimor: ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the eastern Area Map on floor 1 (location) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the central Beacon of Droknar on floor 1 (location) ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the western Area Map on floor 1 (location) **Hidden Treasure, next to the Flame Brazier near the northwestern Beacon of Droknar in the central part of the area (Floor 1) **Hidden Treasure, next to the Flame Brazier near the dungeon key room's door (Floor 1) **Hidden Treasure, between the trap columns near the dungeon lock (Floor 1) **Hidden Treasure, between the second pair of columns leading to room with entrance to floor 2 in the room with the dungeon lock (Floor 1) **Hidden Treasure south of the second shrine on floor 2 **Hidden Treasure, at the ice bridge east of the Area Map on floor 2 (location) **Hidden Treasure, north-east of the Area Map on floor 2 (location) **Hidden Treasure, just very slightly to the east of the Area Map on floor 2, in the room with the broken bridge. ** 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, in the room east of the large group of NPC dwarves where the destroyers appear. **There are 3 more treasures on floor 3, and you can take your time to find them by killing the last boss but not opening the chest, so that the timer to eject you from the dungeon does not start. Bestiary Monsters *Destroyers: ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Bones (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Flesh (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Sinew (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Deeds (floors 1, 2 and 3) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Hordes (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Hope (floors 1 and 2) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Thoughts (floors 1, 2, and 3) ** 28 (30) Destroyer of Lives (floors 1, 2, and 3) *Dragons: ** 20 (26) Chromatic Drake (floors 1 and 2) *Dredge: ** 20 (26) Dredge Warrior (floor 2) ** 20 (26) Dredge Hunter (floor 2) ** 20 (26) Dredge Gardener (floor 2) ** 20 (26) Dredge Gutter (floor 2) *Dryders: ** 24 (26) Bloodtaint Dryder (floors 1 and 2) ** 24 (26) Dreadgaze Dryder (floors 1 and 2) ** 24 (26) Soulfire Dryder (floor 1) ** 24 (26) Terrorbond Dryder (floors 1 and 2) *Elementals: ** 20 (26) Icy Stalagmite (floor 1 and 2) ** 20 (26) Shattered Elemental (floor 1 and 2) ** 20 (26) Whirling Wisp (floor 1 and 2) *Nightmares: ** 20 (26) Scourge Vaettir (floor 1 and 2) ** 20 (26) Shadow Vaettir (floors 1 and 2) ** 20 (26) Mist Vaettir (floors 1 and 2) *Imps: ** 20 (26) Ice Imp (floor 1) *Incubi ** 20 (26) Stormcloud Incubus (floor 1) Bosses *Nightmares: ** 28 (30) Ancient Vaettir (two on floor 1, three on floor 2) (Shatterstone) ** 28 Shadow Spawn (one on floor 1) (only during Shadows in the Night) (Invoke Lightning) *Destroyers: ** 28 (30) Reaper of Destruction (one on floor 1, one on floor 2) (Wounding Strike) Boss-like foes *Destroyers: ** 29 (32) Plague of Destruction Rewards *When opened, the Destroyer Chest spawns 1 item for each player (2 in Hard Mode) *Items rewards may be: **A Unique item exclusive to this chest: *** Destructive Blade *** Destructive Shield *** Destructive Focus **A gold item ***Weapons exclusive to this reward chest: ****Aureate Blade ****Wingcrest Maul ****Eaglecrest Axe **Rare crafting materials ***Diamond ***Sapphire ***Onyx Gemstone **A Gaki Polymock Piece *1500 Norn reputation points (2250 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Notes * To open the first passage, retrieve the Unlit Torch from the Chest. Light the torch on one of the already lit flame braziers, then fire up the two unlit braziers before the torch goes out. It helps (but it is not essential) to have a dedicated runner with at least one running skill. * On the second floor, you have to kill all the destroyers to get the blue key. The destroyers can be pulled singly to make the battle easier. * Engineer Xapp can repair the trap towers if you lead him near them. * After you get the key on the second floor, additional Destroyers will spawn between you and the gate. * Watch out for ice jets; they slow you down in addition to causing damage. These jets affect enemies as well, so luring foes through one can be very effective. * The Dredge on the second level use Ceiling Collapse which has a Point Blank Area of Effect, causing 50 damage and interrupting those caught within its area. Each Dredge will use this skill, so use particular caution when approaching groups. Keep the team scattered to avoid party-wide interruption. Trivia On the first floor behind the northernmost resurrection shrine, there is a mural depicting a Word of Madness. Category:Gives Norn points Category:Dungeons